


Juego

by RdePicas



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está muerto de puto miedo, así que empieza a trabajar en un discurso; algo que decirle a Derek, algo de memoria, contundente y seguro que le evite balbucear como un imbécil, pero en casi media hora lo único que se le ocurre es “he estado pensando en tí”.<br/>Porque es la verdad. Porque es lo único que hay.<br/>Porque es lo único que ha hecho en todos aquellos días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El principio

Ni siquiera sabe cuál fue el momento exacto en que comenzó a buscar el olor de Stiles entre la ropa de Scott.  
Porque Scott siempre huele a él; al adolescente cargante e histriónico que le sigue como si fuese su sombra con una lealtad que Derek no es capaz de entender, ya que podrían destrozarlo. Cualquiera de ellos en algún ataque de frenesí sería capaz de marcarlo como una víctima, y no sabe hasta qué punto Stiles lo sabe.  
Pero es un chico listo pese a su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada más de 30 segundos seguidos y el alfa tiene claro que en gran parte es esa inteligencia la que ha mantenido vivo a Scott.      
Por eso en un primer momento le aceptaba pese a gruñirle, pese a no entenderle, pese a terminar con dolor de cabeza día sí y día también cuando le tenía a su lado.  
  
Y sin embargo ahora...  
Al principio le había extrañado la intensidad con que el olor del humano parecía estar siempre sobre su beta pero ahora estaba seguro de que aquel par apenas habrían encontrado diferencia en sus vidas de haber nacido siameses.  
Scott huele a Stiles casi tanto como a él mismo. En parte le envidia porque él nunca ha tenido una relación así con nadie. Cercana sí. No así.  
Suspiro.  
Y está tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le ha oído llegar y eso que el adolescente no puede caracterizarse precisamente por sus gestos silenciosos.  
  
Simplemente está ahí, mirándole desde la puerta con calma, la mochila aguantada en una mano y en la otra un sandwich envasado de máquina y alguna chocolatina de esas pegajosas que tantas veces le vé comer.  
-Hola, sí, bienvenido a mi habitación. Pasa, ponte cómodo- recita maquinalmente en un tono de exasperación que solo utiliza con él y con alguna de las ideas estúpidas de Scott. Después duda.-¿Quieres algo?  
-Saber de Scott, como siempre- se encoge de hombros cuando miente, pero eso solo lo sabe él y no va a compartir la información con ningún mocoso de 16 años. En realidad ya da por seguro que el lobo más joven está bien, o todo lo bien que puede estar alguien en medio de la pubertad. Pero es su mentira. Saber de Scott. Porque para saber de Scott hay que hablar con Stiles, y él ahora necesita hacerlo por nada en concreto.  
  
Seguramente porque le falta su dolor de cabeza mañanero y lo echa un poco de menos. O porque le ha pillado en su habitación como un imbécil tratando de saber que es lo que hace que aquel maldito olor se le quede clavado en la parte trasera del cerebro sin piedad cada vez que lo huele en el aire.  
Porque en aquel sitio es más fuerte que en ningún otro.  
-Té, café, un filete sangrante...-continúa el muchacho ignorando por completo la última afirmación del alfa. Después se detiene y visiblemente baja la guardia.  
  
  
Tal vez porque ha leído el desconcierto en los ojos de Derek, que realmente no está acostumbrado a la hospitalidad; ni a caer bien. Ni a nada de todo eso, aunque venga en la chillona voz de un mocoso que le maldice.  
-No, gracias- cuanto tiempo sin agradecer nada, y pese a todo Stiles deja caer la mochila como quien deja caer una piedra y saca la mitad del sandwich del plástico para después lanzarle el otro medio con gesto rápido.  
-No vas a deberme tu alma ni nada de eso- una sonrisa y se sienta en su silla giratoria como si acabase de caer del cielo, aclarando por qué Stiles es el chico que cae bien a todo el mundo y Derek el que no le gusta a nadie.  
  
No vuelve a hacer ninguna referencia a Scott, quizás porque sabe que es mentira...porque piensa que el alfa se siente solo y necesita hablar con alguien.  
Una de dos. No se siente solo.  
Sólo necesita...  
No sabe ni lo que necesita.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?- huele a sangre, es muy débil pero ahí está. No le preocupa. No es algo grave.  
-Me dieron un empujón en lacross y me rasqué el codo- un bufido mirando la palma de su mano- y aquí también.  
-Lo superarás- le vé entrecerrar los ojos para clavarle la mirada con odio.  
-No todos podemos soportar disparos y amputaciones de extremidades. Algunos morimos- le recalca esa última frase para que la tenga en cuenta antes de volver a amenazarlo, pegarle y/o estrellarlo contra alguna pared, taquilla, coche, puerta y un largo etc.  
Y eso hace que Derek se sienta un poco mal, aunque los dos saben que el adolescente volverá a darse de bruces contra algo en el próximo cabreo del lobo.  
Después sigue hablando. Habla de cosas. Stiles siempre habla.  
Y el sandwich está malo, como toda la comida que viene en paquete, pero Derek lo traga de todos modos.  
Y ya apenas le oye; sabe lo que dice pero no le presta demasiada atención. Algo sobre pegarse un tiro en la próxima tarde en que le toque hacer de aguantavelas de Scott y la joven Argent.  
Huele bien, aunque a veces el olor a sangre aún le distrae.  
No es consciente de cuánto tiempo lleva ahí sentado mirando al humano con tranquilidad, mientras este mueve las manos y relata cuan tortuoso es aguantar a su amigo en ese estado.  
Está por decirle que intente imaginar por un momento su situación; una en la que debe aguantarles a todos, que aunque no sean tan simples como el beta, también le tocan bastante las narices con la pubertad.  
  
Pero se calla para no quedar mal; porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo le importa quedar mal con alguien. Y ese alguien es un mocoso que se balancea en una silla giratoria.  
A mitad de la conversación (casi monólogo) los ojos marrones del más joven se abren con extrañeza, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y al agua que ahora cae en cortina tras ella, tan fuerte que apenas deja oír nada más.  
  
Las tormentas de verano siempre funcionan en aquel maldito pueblo más o menos como funciona el cerebro de Scott: pocas veces y a lo bruto.  
Y pese a que a Derek jamás le había importado un carajo la lluvia el humano se gira hacia él entornando las cejas dudoso.  
-¿Tienes a donde ir aparte de la mansión ruinosa?  
Medita entre negar o hacer mención a su coche, pero la segunda opción le parece más triste que la primera, de manera que elige un seco “no”.  
-Vale...quédate-lo dice con la mirada de “sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto”.- Total, ya son más de las 11.  
-Oye, no quiero causarte problemas- le ve dar una vuelta pensativo en la silla negra con ruedas- tu padre...  
-Mi padre estará fuera hasta mañana al mediodía. Traslado de un detenido a los juzgados-otra vuelta .  
-¿Y donde voy a dormir?-lo pregunta serio pero para picar. Para que deje de dar vueltas en su silla y le mire con odio antes de mandarle a algún sofá por imbécil; aunque él no quiere irse a ningún sofá y las vueltas no paran, solo cambian de dirección.  
-No puedo dejarte la cama de mi padre. Ni en coña. Y el sofá no te lo recomiendo- un segundo de duda al ver que el más joven está tirando de la cuerda. Tienes esta butaca- un golpe con las manos en sendos reposabrazos en la vieja silla de cuero en la que se sentaba- o si no en mi cama cabemos los dos-silencio. Un giro rápido- y no pienses cosas raras. Scott ha dormido alguna vez también, ¿vale?  
  
Sin que Derek llegue a abrir la boca ya había quedado decidido que dormirán juntos. Y es mala idea, pero no tiene moral para decirle que no.  
Así que pasan al menos media hora más hablando de nada sin que el mayor tenga muy claro que es lo que acaba de pasar, o que ha prometido hasta que se hace lo bastante tarde para que ambos sepan que o duermen o ya no se atreverán a meterse en la cama en toda la noche.  
  
Derek ve a Stiles desaparecer rumbo al baño dejándose caer sobre el colchón al tiempo que se pregunta qué cojones está haciendo metiéndose en la cama de alguien casi 10 años menor.  
Y allí, en el cojín, el olor de Stiles es insoportable, sedante y absoluto.  
Se queda quieto, bocabajo y con la cabeza ladeada hacia la puerta repitiéndose mentalmente que no, que es un crio que podría ser su hermano.  
Pero el maldito aroma está por todas partes.  
  
Se pone boca arriba para poder quitarse la camiseta maldiciendo entre dientes y con el “Derek-que-cojones-haces” repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cerebro cuando el otro vuelve en pijama y visiblemente más nervioso.  
Lo observa mientras se tumba, tratándo de no tocarle al tapar su flaco cuerpo con la misma sábana sobre la que él está y después se hace un ovillo dándole la espalda, mientras Derek medita sobre cual es la cantidad total de lástima que el humano le tiene. Mucha.  
Sin duda.  
Pero ahora lo tiene allí. Tan cerca que puede tocarle solo estirando los dedos.  
Como le toca Scott; o tal vez más.  
Y su nuca dibuja un perfecto arco invertido sobre la almohada en la penumbra mientras la respiración se le va haciendo más pesada.  
Todavía está despierto pero pronto dejará de estarlo.  
La lluvia sigue golpeando con tal fuerza que a veces le impide oírle el corazón mientras piensa en que jamás hubiese esperado aquello; no así, no en aquel momento, y desde luego no con aquel humano que poseía un gigantesco talento para sacarle de sus casillas.  
  
Olfatea a su alrededor más por costumbre que por necesidad, sintiendo aún el aroma bajo y agudo de la sangre en el ambiente.  
También huele a Scott de forma débil, corroborando que sí, que el joven lobo ha estado allí pero no es lo bastante fuerte como para imaginarlo tumbado en aquella cama. Al menos en los últimos meses.  
Razona sobre si será verdad lo que el que ya duerme junto a él le ha dicho. El prefiere que no sea así porque quiere ser el único, pero eso es egoista.  
Gira para poder clavar los ojos en la cabeza de Stiles sobre la almohada, oyendole respirar de forma lenta y baja mientras piensa en un montón de combinaciones en las cuales todo es más fácil; si nunca hubiese cruzado su vida con aquel par de niñatos, si el ataque en el bosque hubiese sido a Stiles y no a Scott, si él no estuviese tan jodida y malditamente acostumbrado a estar solo y las normas sociales significasen algo para él...o al menos supiese cómo entenderlas.  
Inspira con calma un par de veces, casi mareandose con la esencia del chico. Y son nervios, sabe que sólo son nervios y que no necesita estar en guardia.  
La fragancia de Stiles comienza a deshacerse dentro de su cerebro, porque no es uno solo, como él creía; y vé el olor del jabón cutre del vestuario de la escuela, el detergente de la ropa, el resto de su desodorante con una base algo más dulce de lo que suelen tener los de hombre.  
No huele a perfumes, sinó a los tintes de ropa barata. A dentífrico, a hierba, a todo eso...  
Ahora también ligeramente a sangre.  
  
Tantea buscando la herida sobre su codo que no es grave pero arde bajo sus dedos.   
En cualquier lobo ese rasguño apenas habría durado segundos pero los humanos son más frágiles e imagina que la marca quedará allí durante semanas.  
Espera encontrar las palabras con que convencerle un día para que se una del todo a su manada; para volverle como Scott y no pensar en que cualquiera de ellos va a romperle en algún ataque.  
Y se acerca un poco mas, dudando. Como si aquellos malditos centímetros que les separaban fuesen demasiado.  
Y son demasiado.  
  
Se levanta sobre su hombro para verle dormir en la penumbra, con el rostro más redondeado por los restos de grasa infantil que hacen que su conciencia vuelva a darle un toque de atención. Pero lo ignora; aunque sólo porque Stiles huele bien y su respiración le relaja.   
Solo necesita estar así, y repitiéndose eso agacha la cabeza para apoyar la frente sobre su temporal y de nuevo se queda quieto.  
Su conciencia le sigue chillando demasiadas cosas cuando sube la mano desde la herida hasta el hombro para poder retenerlo ahí, como si fuese a salir corriendo o algo, mientras comienza a acariciarle con la punta de la nariz hacia la oreja, buscando los cambios que el olor tiene sobre su piel.  
No sabe en qué momento ha subido la mano y ahora le rodea suavemente el cuello, deseando que la cabeza se vuelva hacia él mientras reza para que no pase.  
  
Y al poco hay una pequeña arritmia que hace dudar a Derek. Se queda quieto, sintiendo frío pero decide no apartarse.  
-¿Derek?- la voz adormilada y el corazón que se dispara cuando los dedos tantean la mano que le rodea el cuello.  
-¿Mh?-está lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder verle la cara pero no hace nada para soltar el agarre, tal vez porque aún está algo atontado o tal vez porque quiere seguir jugando a tirar de la cuerda con él. Decide comprobarlo.  
Y Stiles no ofrece resistencia cuando hace un poco de fuerza para lograr que quede boca arriba sin separarse apenas de él, sólo que ahora están casi frente con frente y el chico tiene los ojos fijos en el techo.  
Quiere decirle algo pero no sabe que: él nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, que son terreno del humanos, quien ahora contempla el techo completamente mudo como si fuese lo más interesante de la creación.  
-¿Derek...estás...?- ahora el lobo sabe que duda. Que la idea de que sus instintos más primarios estén deseando matarle es lo que hace que el humano parezca paralizado.   
Y no se entiende ni a si mismo, porque no sabe que cojones está haciendo en la cama de un chaval de 16 años agarrándole por el cuello mientras le olfatea como a una presa. Y sin embargo no puede apartarse de él.  
-Stiles...-y al oírle decir su nombre el corazón vuelve a acelerarse bajo su mano. Pero él ya no puede parar nada-¿Stiles, que demonios me has hecho?  
  
Y los ojos pasan del techo a él, mientras boquea un instante tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a aquello que ambos saben que no existe y se clavan en los suyos, primero interrogantes y nerviosos, mientras la mano en su cuello comienza a recorrerle el arco mandibular suavemente.  
Y hace rato que solo respira el aire que sale de sus pulmones y por eso sabe que su juicio está nublado. Por eso busca motivos.  
Motivos para no saltar sobre el adolescente como cuando va al bosque a cazar ciervos. Motivos para no usar en su favor el miedo que parece tenerle Stiles porque está mal. Motivos para levantarse de aquella cama e ir a suicidarse al bosque. O a no suicidarse, porque es mas maduro y se supone que responsable.  
Buscar motivos y no encontrarlos le ofusca; porque ya no entiende nada. Ya no sabe nada.  
Ni siquiera porque el hijo del sheriff le busca la boca con la suya de forma torpe y dudosa.  
El frío se hace más y más fuerte al hacerse consciente de que el otro no tiene ni la más remota idea de como hacer aquello pero ya no puede ni quiere ni sabe como salir de la cama, de manera que decide quitarle el control, pasar su brazo bajo la nuca que se arquea con cada caricia y apartar la mano del fino cuello para perderla por su cuerpo, buscando resquicios entre el pijama que le permitan llegar a su piel, mientras ve como Stiles no tiene claro donde poner las suyas.  
  
Sus labios saben a metal porque están cortados, porque los muerde (tal vez en los ataques de nervios que deben causarle entre todos) de manera que los atrapa y acaricia entre los suyos de la forma más suave que puede, bajando el ritmo cada vez que Stiles intenta subirlo porque sabe que el menor no está preparado para que él se ponga serio aunque crea que sí.  
  
Cuando se separa un instante para afianzar la posición el chico persigue su boca a tientas, sin abrir los ojos y eso le hace sonreír; estrecharlo contra su cuerpo con más fuerza para volver a besarle,invadiendole con la lengua esta vez, tratando de ir con calma para no asustarlo, o hacerle daño...o no sabe; porque Stiles le parece casi de papel.  
Al final éste encuentra un hueco donde hundir los dedos sobre las clavículas del lobo, y se afianza ahí como si temiese caer, tratando de seguir el ritmo de forma indecisa y torpe, atreviéndose finalmente a atraparle el labio de abajo entre los suyos.  
Y Derek se deja hacer mientras se recita la larga lista de todas las cosas que están mal en aquella situación; pero el humano sabe a la menta del dentífrico, a refresco de azúcar e incluso al maldito sandwich y todo le gusta demasiado, así que se acaba sorprendiendo a si mismo quitándo la maldita camiseta oscura que usa para dormir sin que haya ninguna queja.  
  
Mañana pensará en el brillante discurso sobre la moralidad y la responsabilidad que le está dando su conciencia al igual que Stiles intentará responder a la pregunta “¿que cojones estoy haciendo con mi vida?”, pero ahora sólo acaba de girar para meterse entre sus piernas, dejando por un instante en paz la boca para bajar tanteando por el cuello en el que el corazón del humano late como si estuviese allí mismo, bajo la piel; y muerde sin herir, arrancándole un gemido ronco que va directamente a la parte baja de su estómago.  
-¿Voy muy rápido?- le habla incapaz de separar los labios completamente de su piel.  
-No...no- su voz no suena como siempre.  
-¿Estás bien?- las manos del otro llevan un rato acariciándole la espalda.  
-Sí...bien-traga saliva como tratando de volver a la realidad y eso hace sonreír a Derek, porque es un maldito logro personal dejar mudo a aquel niñato.  
Se siente ligeramente mala persona por aquello pero ‘¿qué diablos?’ la idea de la cama no ha sido suya, sino de un crío que ha querido jugar con él a tirar de la cuerda. Y joder si va a jugar.  
-Realmente no hay tanta gente que se atrevería a estar donde tu estás ahora mismo- le muerde de nuevo, sin hacer daño, solo para sentirle retorcerse- pero por otro lado no he oído de nadie que haya estado en ella y después no se haya aburrido al volver a compartir cama con otro humano.  
-Ah...bien....genial-le oye murmurar en tono agudo, más para si mismo que para Derek. Punto y partido.   
Y ríe un instante apoyando en su hombro antes de volver a besarle, porque no puede ser más humano, sorprendiéndose cuando Stiles presiona para tratar de dejarle abajo, incorporándose tanto como puede bajo su cuerpo.  
  
Se debate mentalmente entre dejarse tumbar o aclararle al chaval lo que significa estar liándose con un hombre lobo líder de manada, acabando por decidirse a mantener su cuerpo erguido mientras el menor le abraza mordiéndo bajo su mandíbula.  
  
Y dejarse hacer de aquel modo tampoco está mal; porque el chico no es tan torpe como el lobo creía y tiene una lengua fría en comparación con su cuerpo no-humano que le arranca escalofríos y jadeos ahogados.  
Está bien; joder, está muy bien estar apretando la fina cadera entre sus manos mientras se conciencia para no comérselo allí mismo.  
Pasa los dedos por el borde de la goma del pantalón esperando que el chico salga del trance en el que parece estar mientras le besa la línea de la mandíbula, pero los labios no se detienen.  
No hay duda ni rechazo y la moral Derek va yéndose directamente al infierno.  
Pero no, maldita sea...no.  
Sube las manos por la espalda de Stiles hasta agarrarlo de la cabeza para separarle de su piel el instante necesario para poder besarlo de nuevo, esta vez del modo más profundo que puede.  
Una sacudida cuando el menor se queja dentro de su boca, porque le ha empujado contra la pared una vez mas, para variar. Pero el beso no se interrumpe y empuja de nuevo recordándose la fragilidad de los humanos.  
  
¿En qué momento el plan de la noche había pasado de ser “una cacería por el bosque a solas” a “empotro a un chaval de 16 años contra una pared y le arranco la ropa”?  
Empuja de nuevo. Ahora Stiles queda ligeramente más alto que Derek a quien las rodillas ya se quejan le quejan ligeramente por el esfuerzo de aguantarles a los dos, hundidas en la cama.  
No va a quitarle los pantalones.  
No va a quitarle esos malditos pantalones que mantienen su poca cordura a ralla cubriéndo las piernas del adolescente que ahora le rodean para atraerle con más fuerza.  
Le oye murmurar su nombre y solo por eso arremete de nuevo contra él. Porque lograr sus gemidos bajos comienza a ser la pequeña e insana obsesión de la noche.  
  
Y las embestidas comienzan a encadenarse cuando por fin logra no pensar en nada, hipnotizado por el jadear grave del adolescente que se acelera tembloroso hasta que éste corta el beso con palabras inconexas que tratan de hacerle parar, pero no, no va a pararse ahora.   
Ni siquiera se siente mal cuando le inmoviliza las manos a lado y lado de la cabeza acelerando el ritmo, sintiéndolo retorcerse y pedirle que vaya más despacio, sin entender que precisamente eso es “ir más despacio”.  
Porque los pantalones siguen (más o menos) en su sitio cuando la espalda del humano se arquea con fuerza y este gime apretando a ciegas las piernas entorno a su cadera.  
Es de suponer que no solo él agradece que el sheriff no ande cerca.  
Y después le ve perder la fuerza en un instante en que parece no acordarse ni de quién es y suspirar.  
-Mierda Derek...- esconde la cabeza en su hombro pese a que el lobo se resiste a soltárle las manos- te dije que fueras más despacio...   
Y el aludido sonríe en silencio ante la avergonzada afirmación, porque había buscado verlo de aquel modo y porque los cabezazos de éste contra su hombro le resultan en parte cómicos.  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado- un guñido.  
-Cállate- y le suelta para poder tumbarlo con cuidado bajo su cuerpo, oyendo sus maldiciones roncas contra si mismo por haber perdido el control, aprovechándose de que está ligeramente adormecido para besarlo entre caricias durante un buen rato más.  
  
Y sabe que Stiles se ha dormido porque sus besos se vuelven demasiado abandonados.  
Ha amanecido hace un buen rato; entre colegio y entrenamiento debía llevar despierto casi 24 horas, contando aquella noche y solo por eso se separa de su cuerpo, tapándole porque si su padre entra en algún momento tendría demasiadas marcas por explicar.

Sale por la ventana.  
 _ Huele a Stiles. _  
Una sonrisa.  
Joder, ni siquiera Scott ha olido así a él nunca.


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene conseqüencias...

Cuando los ojos de Stiles logran abrirse él duda un instante sobre la veracidad de los flashes que golpean su mente.  
Recuerdos en los que Derek Hale le apretaba contra una pared moviéndose contra su cuerpo; en que podía besarlo, morderlo y todo estaba bien. Demasiado bien.  
Y duda solo un segundo tras el cual sus músculos parecen responderle doloridos que no, que ha pasado, que huele al lobo y tiene arañazos y moratones por toda la piel.  
  
Y se recuerda a si mismo proponiéndole dormir en su cama. Mierda.¿En serio?  
“Puedes dormir en la butaca o conmigo”.  
Oh por favor, ¿de verdad le había dicho eso?   
Mierda, joder ¿que cojones estaba haciendo?  
A él le gustaban las chicas. Chicas dulces de pelo color fresa, listas y un poco pijas, aunque solo un poco, que no te arrancan la ropa arrinconandote, mientras sostenienen tu cuerpo en el aire entre gruñidos y mordiscos.  
Ni siquiera sabe porque al ver la lluvia le pidió que se quedara; sólo le imaginó ahí, solo en un bosque demasiado grande. En una casa quemada en la que había muerto todo su mundo y algo se le había removido en el fondo del estómago.  
  
La arboleda era oscura y el lobo estaba solo.  
Se frota la cara con gesto pesado tratando de poner orden al millón de pensamientos que corren por su mente como pequeños cochecitos de carreras, completamente irritantes y locos que le chillan cosas como:  “hombre-lobo”, “tío”,”Lydia”,”primer beso”,”eres tonto”, pero no consigue más que comenzar a sentirse mal, cansado, mareado y más avergonzado que en toda su vida junta.  
Como si él hubiese comenzado. Oh vamos. Derek casi se le había echado encima oliéndole de aquel modo. Joder, joder.  
Había malinterpretado las señales, ¿qué señales?  
¿Duerme conmigo?  
-“ Oh mierda, el significado de ‘métete en mi cama’ está bastante claro a partir de ciertas edades” -le tortura el razonamiento más insistente de todos.

“ ~~Le besaste tú~~ ”.

Y no puede más, así que acaba soltando un grito de frustración tapándose la cara con el cojín mientras se pregunta cual es la cara que va a poner cuando vuelva a tener al señor lobo delante, decidiendo que va a apretar la almohada un poco más a ver si se ahoga y la dulce muerte le libra de pasar la mayor humillación de su vida; pero claro, uno no puede asfixiarse a si mismo, eso lo sabe porque lo ha leído en la wikipedia. Como otro millón de cosas inútiles que recuerda pese a que su cerebro normalmente no es capaz de retener cosas tan mundanas como los cumpleaños.  
  
La relación de Stiles con el sexo es complicada. Lleva siendo complicada desde que supo que existía y le pareció lo bastante entretenido como para dedicarle algo de tiempo.   
Había tenido un despertar sexual tardío, y cuando este finalmente le llegó fué por obra y gracia de los trajes de las elfas oscuras de su juego on line; chicas con aspecto peligroso e inmunes al frío que lentamente se habían colado entre sus sábanas mediante revistas y sueños hasta que la desaparición de su madre le hizo olvidarlas durante cierto tiempo.  
Una época oscura de apatía a la que Stiles no quiere volver.  
  
Y después el instituto le había cruzado con Lydia, que sin duda se había proclamado reina absoluta de todas sus fantasias. Incluidas aquellas en la que no se usa ropa.  
Ni se acuerda de cuantas noches ha pasado deseando tenerla cerca, pero son más de las que reconocería nunca.  
Eso le hace sentirse un poco mal a veces pero sabe que ella no va a saberlo nunca...aunque sepa que ya lo imagina de sobra.  
Y al final, tras tantas mujeres hermosas que no habían existido nunca (o que habían existido pero como si no) había tenido que ir a besar por primera vez a un hombre lobo de metro ochenta con problemas de conducta social al que su propio padre había arrestado por asesinato no hacía ni seis meses. 

Y no solo besar. No había sido un estúpido error de un segundo; había sido una mierda de casi 5 horas, y está confuso, cabreado consigo mismo por aquella bizarra jugarreta de sus hormonas, con Derek por haberle olido, por no haber rechazado su beso, por haberse quedado, por haberse marchado, por hablarle con voz ronca junto al cuello.  
Cabreado con Scott por meterle ideas raras sobre el amor y esas cosas en la cabeza y porque su cuerpo duele.  
Y porque no sabe cómo demonios va a explicar las marcas de su piel en el vestuario. 

Aprieta un poco más la almohada deseando que la información de wikipedia sea falsa como tantas otras .  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Sea lo que sea lo que el instituto ha impartido durante la mañana en sus clase ni siquiera ha llegado a entrar en el cerebro de Stiles que sigue trabajando a toda velocidad alrededor de un una única idea: Derek.

¿Porque?

Casi le había matado de un infarto cuando, al abrir los ojos se lo había encontrado casi encima, oliendo tras su oreja; y tendría que haber sido motivo suficiente para hacerlo saltar de la cama y llamar a la policía, o a la familia Argent para que viniesen con uzis, pero no había hecho nada de eso. Se había quedado quietecito como un perfecto idiota permitiéndole invadir su espacio personal ‘ ya se lo habías permitido al meterlo en la cama ’.  
Pero lo cierto es que nadie nunca le había mirado como Derek en aquel momento; el instante exacto en que tras girarlo se habían quedado en medio de un silencio sólo roto por la extraña afirmación del lobo.

“ _Stiles ¿que me has hecho_?”

“ _Yo, nada_ ” tendría que haber sido la respuesta, que ahora aparecía inmediata brillando entre cualquier otra ocurrencia. Pero no. Había sido incapaz de decirlo.  
Y era por los ojos, por los malditos ojos. Por como Derek le miraba...como si no hubiese nada mas. Porque había deseado ver aquella mirada en alguna chica durante demasiado tiempo, y porque en aquel instante no parecía que el hombre lobo necesitase otra cosa que estar en aquella cama a su lado.

Y esa es la debilidad de Stiles; ansia sentirse querido como prometían aquellos ojos pese a no entender nada.  
Porque le había invitado a su cama para no imaginarlo solo bajo la lluvia,en un bosque demasiado oscuro.  
Un estremecimiento cuando recuerda sus manos, sus jadeos y aquellos colmillos afilados sobre el cuello porque todo le parece irreal, por que no sabe como demonios pudo ir tan lejos sin dudar siquiera un instante, cuando ahora el mundo parece ponerse del revés solamente al pensar en la frase “he besado a Derek”.  
Lo que más miedo le da de todo es que si hubiese decidido seguir él no habría puesto ningún impedimento. Oh mierda.

Quería hacerlo.  
Había querido hacerlo.  
Hacía sólo unas horas habría permitido que un ser capaz de levantar varias veces su propio peso y correr a más de 80 por hora le follase.  
Oh...aquello estaba mal. Sin duda.

Malditas hormonas.  
Se da un cabezazo contra la mesa, obviando completamente el hecho de estar en medio de una clase y la profesora le mira un instante hasta que parece recordar que “es Stiles” y con Stiles nunca hay nada que sea del todo normal. Trata de arrancar al lobo de su cerebro. Pero no puede. Es como si éste le hubiese mordido con sus malditos afilados colmillos, los mismos con los que la noche anterior había estado marcando su la piel.  
Pero no le había mordido; era mucho peor.  
Y, mierda ¿porque tiene que besar tan bien?


	3. Porno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todas las que andais por aquí y me habeis escrito. Dais mucho ánimo a seguir ^^ (y no, no hacen falta súplicas XD).  
> Espero que os guste. La verdad es que originalmente esto esta un Shot pero presiones de amigas y gente que SÍ sabe donde vivo me han hecho seguirlo xDD
> 
> Un beso a todas, queridas niñas.

-Bueno ¿vas a contarme que pasa?- ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del momento en que la clase ha terminado. Stiles tiene sueño y hambre pero sabe que no va a comer ni dormir por culpa del nudo que le aprieta el estómago; por eso está hasta los cojones de ese día.  
Tal vez encerrarse en su habitación a jugar on line no es la mejor de las soluciones pero al menos no va a pensar.  
Porque lo último que necesita es tener a Scott apoyado en su pupitre como si no tuviese nada mas que hacer que esperar respuesta a aquella maldita pregunta que no tiene ganas de responder.

-¿Que?- el beta arruga la nariz ante la elocuente respuesta un instante para después tomar aire encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Llevas toda la mañana con el corazón disparado...y no has dormido- calla un instante-¿te has peleado con Derek otra vez?  
  
Oír el nombre del lobo en voz alta le hace saltar como con un resorte, casi tirando a su amigo de la mesa pese a los instintos animales y la fuerza sobre humana.  
-¿Cómo demonios..?  
-Hueles a Derek- contesta Scott con tranquilidad-¿volvió a amenazarte?  
  
Y le mira dudando entre hablar, chillar o mandarlo a porra; a él, a Derek, y a cualquier no-humano presente en su vida.  
-¿Sabes Scott? olvidalo. Tengo bastantes problemas y solo me apetece ir a casa a machacar orcos. Nos vemos mañana- y comienza a caminar dejando al beta con la palabra en la boca, convencido de que va a seguirle como siempre para tratar de saber que ocurre.  
Pero el otro no se mueve, y le vé por última vez apoyado en la mesa antes de volver sus ojos definitivamente hacia el pasillo.  
  
Bajar las escaleras, meterse en el jeep y conducir hacia su casa sintiéndose un poco mas miserable por haber pagado el mal humor y la falta de horas de sueño con su mejor amigo, aunque sabe que peores respuestas ha recibido a veces de él sin quejarse y que no es capaz de recordar las ocasiones en que Scott le ha dejado plantado para irse a hacer otras cosas (que normalmente tienen que ver con Allyson).  
  
Pero Stiles no es asi. No es un capullo que chilla a sus amigos cuando tiene un problema; es el que calla y luego se hincha a espadazos contra la horda en la soledad de su habitación con un enorme bol de patatas fritas. Y ese es su gran plan: va a pasar hasta de los deberes y de hacer las búsquedas sobre información aleatoria que su cerebro le empuja a hacer para concentrarse en buscar alguna armadura nueva olvidando así que no está jadeando entre los brazos de un hombre lobo y que precisamente es _eso_ lo que le jode.  
  
Da por sentado que su padre estará durmiendo tras haber pasado la noche en el furgón policial, así que entra sin ruido y hasta procura no dar portazo esperando que algún día el sheriff vea que esos pequeños gestos de amor solo los tiene con él, como dejarle el último vaso de leche fría de la nevera o cambiarle las sábanas cada lunes porque si no, sabe que se le olvida.  
Y al llegar a su dormitorio deja caer las cosas, tirándose abatido en la cama, murmurando un bajo “ _mierda_ ”.  
Piensa en que tal vez deba hablar con Derek porque a fin de cuentas el beso también había sido cosa suya, pero por otro lado algo en su cabeza le pregunta una y otra vez: _¿hablar? ¿de que?_  
  
Ni siquiera sabe lo que espera decirle, o el motivo por el cual está cabreado; le pesan los ojos porque casi no ha dormido mientras tantea la sábana con la mano buscando puntos más fríos, hasta que sus dedos se encuentran con la camiseta oscura que aquella jodida noche se había puesto para dormir.  
La levanta para clavarle la mirada, recordando que las costuras habían crujido en el maldito instante en que Derek se la arrancó y un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda como un rayo muere en su nuca; haciendo que sus mejillas se enciendan y el estómago le hierva.   
  
Joder, no tiene bastante con aguantar los rollos amorosos de Scott, con que desde que se ha enterado que las criaturas sobrenaturales existen todas traten de agredirlo, con que haya cazadores y su mejor amigo haya decidido convertirse en Romeo para ir y follarse a la hija del más psicópata, con que la mitad del equipo de lacrosse ahora ruja y tenga colmillos, con que al parecer él és la única persona con sentido común del pueblo, con que su nueva rutina día si día también ahora sea comprobar que un montón de niñatos que juegan a los superhéroes estén vivos y con todas las extremidades y en caso contrario ir a salvarles el culo. Con que le hayan encañonado con un arma, perseguido por el bosque, causado contracturas a fuerza de empotrarlo contra sitios, secuestrado varias veces y un largo etc ...no, ahora el maldito caminante solitario del bosque tiene que hacerle dudar sobre una de las pocas cosas en las que creía firmemente pese a todo: su sexualidad.  
  
Rueda a un lado para alcanzar el laptop de su mesilla de noche con gesto pesado y lo abre sobre la almohada. Ni siquiera borra el porno del historial.  
Supone que su padre recuerda sus años de juventud y cómo necesitaba aquella privacidad, aunque a los ojos del adolescente eso sea algo iluso ya que, la pornografía a la que el sheriff tenía un dificultoso acceso en aquel tiempo no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de barbaridades que un quinceañero es capaz de sacar de cualquier oscuro foro hoy en día si rebusca lo suficiente. Aún cruza los dedos cuando su progenitor le revisa entre los dvd’s grabados buscando la temporada de alguna serie, para que no dé por accidente con cualquiera de las colecciones de pornografía bizarra que llegó a descargarse entre los trece y los quince años y que guarda más como recuerdo que como algo con que pasar los ratos que tiene libres en casa.  
  
Da enseguida con una página de vídeos en los que una chica joven, morena se deja magrear por un tiparraco con pinta de bruto. Ya ha visto el video y le gustó; imaginaba que bajo sus vestidos de niña bien lydia debía tener un cuerpo parecido a la actriz. Normalmente les quita el volumen porque no soporta los jadeos exagerados pero esta vez no, se queda mirando en silencio como aquel rubio oxigenado y lleno de tatuajes se beneficia a una veinteañera que fuera de esa película estaría a mil millones de kilómetros de su alcance.  
¿Quien dijo que el porno no es romántico?  
La joven se mal-apoya en una mesa y su cabello ondulado se mueve con el vaivén casi hipnótico de los dos cuerpos. Gime agudo de forma boba mientras los ojos de Stiles la recorren y se pierden en sus piernas. Siempre le han gustado las piernas de las chicas, tan largas, tan suaves...tan imposibles.  
El tío en cambio no le dice nada. Ve tensarse los músculos en su espalda y se pregunta un segundo si la de Derek se vería igual.  
Nunca antes se había fijado en la forma en que los omóplatos de un hombre se mueven en el sexo. Cierra los ojos.  
Momento de pruebas más drásticas.  
  
Llevaba pensando en ello desde más o menos la mitad de la tercera hora del instituto, pero había mantenido todas sus esperanzas en que aquello acabase por no ser necesario.  
Y no era que la dulce joven de largas piernas no le hubiese excitado, nada más lejos, pero...  
Toma aire un par de veces antes de escribir la palabra “ _gay_ ” después de “ _porno_ ”.  
No es la primera vez que vé a dos tíos en una película pero sí es la primera que lo hace dudando de que cojones es lo que le pasa por la cabeza, y por eso está nervioso, aunque el primer vídeo no le diga nada.  
Aparecen un par de treintañeros en una cama, uno tiene accento de la costa este. La forma de tocarse es más brusca. Lo para.  
Hace scroll hacia abajo mirando capturas de los vídeos hasta dar con un chico de edad parecida a Derek.  
Le da al play.

Está en lo que parecen unos baños, o una sauna. Avanza el vídeo un par de minutos hasta verlo besarse con un segundo chico de forma desesperada, violenta e inusualmente pasional para ser porno; y ya no puede apartar los ojos.  
Le ve empotrar al segundo chico contra la pared y traga saliva al recordar el golpe resonando en su propio muro, las manos del lobo aferradas a su cadera y aquella maldita frase con la que le había anunciado que no sería lo mismo estar con cualquier otra persona.  
El segundo chico sigue jadeando contra la esquina de la ducha y él comienza a sentirse mal; porque imagina al alfa allí, apretando sus manos sobre el cuerpo que arrincona, mordiéndole la piel mientras se mete entre sus piernas...porque....mierda.  
  
Su estómago se pone del revés de pura histeria cuando le ve hacerlo suyo, porque, por primera vez tiene claro que es eso lo que lleva esperando todo el día; tener a Derek de aquel modo durante...joder...no sabe ni cuanto. Hasta que no pueda respirar y se ahogue y se muera de una vez y así deje de estar al borde de un infarto.  
Y ahora, ante la película, las marcas de sus dientes sobre la piel parecen escocer más; o tal vez sea solo su imaginación, pero las siente con mayor fuerza, como siente en su cabeza cada maldito jadeo del ordenador, del que sabe que tiene que bajar el volumen porque su padre va a acabar por oírlo  pero no puede, y el ritmo se acelera, y él se tumba para no seguir viendo la pantalla con los malditos gemidos aún golpeándolo en el cerebro.

No puede mirar, no va a mirar y no va a tocarse. Aunque los pantalones ya aprieten tanto que duela, a Stiles aún le queda un poco de dignidad.  
Y desde luego suplicar para que el señorito Hale aparezca y se lo folle, sabiendo que probablemente si está a menos de dos kilómetros de su casa le oirá, como van a oírle todos los malditos y jodidos hombres lobo con los que ahora comparte clase, no va con esa palabra.  
Así que hace acopio de esa poca dignidad y la usa bajar la pantalla maldiciendo entre dientes.


	4. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todas las notitas de cariños de todas!! >

Algunas veces la madera cruje queda, como si estuviese viva.   
Como si un largo gusano blanco recorriera las tripas de la antigua mansión de los Hale de forma lenta y pastosa en mitad de la noche.  Es un sonido distante al que Derek lleva acostumbrado desde niño, cuando pasaba noches en blanco mirando al techo.  
Otras, entre aquella especie de suaves lamentos oía también a Laura hablar por teléfono con alguna de las chicas que tenía por amigas en aquellos tiempos.   
Habían pasado 10 años y al lobo le seguían pareciendo una panda de gallinas estúpidas; pero por alguna razón la joven sentía gran afecto por ellas.  
  
Ambos hermanos no podían haber sido más distintos; Laura era brillante, inteligente, sensible y divertida, de ese tipo de persona que ilumina una habitación solo por estar en ella.  
Siempre hablaba a Derek cargada de la malicia que tienen los primogénitos, reía a grandes carcajadas y cualquier problema parecía hacerse pequeño ante ella.  
Y ante todo amaba la astronomía con autentica locura, casi veneración, e incluso llegó a pasar un par de veranos enseñando al menor de los Hale como orientarse por las estrellas.   
  
Incluso hoy, Derek aún es capaz de recordar la sensación del barro en sus pantalones durante las noches de verano mientras la voz de su hermana le recita las constelaciones y su posición. A veces se tumbaban durante horas y después la joven tenía hierba en el pelo; pero eso a ella le daba siempre igual.  
  
En aquellos días para el alfa no había ninguna chica mejor que su hermana; se pegaba con los chicos, jugaba a videojuegos y sus resultados en el entrenamiento eran inmejorables.  
Pero sobre todo había una cosa en la que ambos hermanos habían sido diametralmente opuestos: Laura era una líder nata. Daba igual la edad que tuviese, Derek siempre recuerda su voz sobresalir de entre las demás en las reuniones de la familia y como lentamente todo se aplacaba a su alrededor. No siempre tenía razón, pero sí que era capaz de vender cualquier sueño como posible, de arriesgar sin miedo, de empequeñecer lo grave y hacer que las cosas parecieran un poco más fáciles.  
  
Y él siempre la veía desde su rincón: el niño solitario, tímido y torpe, que se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que hacía tan especial a su hermana.  
Ni siquiera le importaba que fuese la favorita de sus padres, porque él era el favorito de ella.  
A veces, durante las horas que pasa solo en la vieja y ruinosa mansión la imagina sentada en el suelo a su lado agitando un billete mientras luce aquella maldita sonrisa suya, más propia del gato de Chesire.  
  
 _“-Un dólar por tus pensamientos Derek.”_  
  
Y entonces se odia un poco más.  
Casi siete años después y sigue pensando en el incendio a diario. Pese a que son una eternidad. Y recordando también la única gran discusión que que los dos hermanos habían tenido. Una explosiva, con gritos, colmillos y amenazas en las que se dijeron demasiadas cosas que aún hoy siguen haciendo eco entre las paredes oscurecidas por el hollín.  
Tenía 16 años y era un imbécil.  
 _  
__“- Es mi vida._ ”- se había limitado a chillarle cuando ella, mirándole de arriba a abajo, inmóvil en el centro de la sala le había preguntado por su relación con Kate.  
 _“-No es tu vida, es la nuestra también.”_

No había pasado un solo día desde el incendio en que Derek no recordara aquellas palabras; en que el rostro de su hermana no volviese a su mente dejándole releer en él la decepción, la desilusión y aquella maldita tristeza cansada.  
Aunque jamás se lo reprochó; ni siquiera después de quedarse solos, cuando era presa de ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Incluso entonces Laura se metía en su cama y le abrazaba fuerte para susurrarle que no era su culpa, aunque fuera mentira.  
Una mentira demasiado grande.  
  
Porque el culpable de que Kate hubiese tenido acceso absoluto a la familia Hale era solo suya, por creer, por confiar, por amar.  
Porque realmente pensó que era cierto; que una chica como la menor de la familia Argent, tan fuerte, tan divertida, tan hermosa tan...Laura, había podido enamorarse de alguien como él.  
  
La vé aún sentada en la oscuridad a su lado, sin estar, jugueteando con el billete como si tratase de hacer un avión de papel con él.

-Te echo de menos, Laura.

Y se estremece al recordar el momento en que la había enterrado junto a la casa, pocos meses atrás con un nudo en el cuello que se aprieta por momentos, mientras piensa en cuanto le gustaría llorar. Pero no puede.  
Porque llorar solo haría que su muerte fuese más tangible, y no está seguro de poder soportar tanta realidad.  
Porque sabe que lo ha perdido por ser como és: alguien que en el fondo no vale la pena.  
  
Se frota la cara con pesadez para después clavar los ojos en las estrellas brillantes que se elevan más allá de los cristales rotos de los ventanales, abatido porque años después sigue sin entender qué era lo que hacía de Laura alguien tan especial.  
Porque es eso mismo lo que tiene Stiles; esa risa, esa voz, esa maldita locura idílica y el brillo en los ojos que parece anunciar que cualquier cosa puede salir según el plan, por extraño que este sea.  
La maldita seguridad aplastante que le deja atrás, convirtiéndolos en invencibles; inmortales sin que él pueda hacer nada por llegar hasta su lado.  
Aún huele a Stiles porque no se ha quitado la ropa y eso solo le adormece de forma deliciosa, mientras trata de frenar la sonrisa que lucha por momentos para colgarse de sus labios al recordar el modo en que le ha tenido.  
Porque no ha habido nadie después de Kate. Apenas había pensado en ello.  
  
Tantos años, tantos malditos años culpando de todo lo ocurrido a su deseo por la joven Argent casi le habían anulado, y el hecho de que ahora el simple recuerdo de unas caricias a un mocoso de instituto le encienda de aquel modo le hace estremecer.  
  
Se huele la camiseta distraído; sólo había sido así antes con Kate y es eso lo que le hace daño.  
Ahora ella esta muerta.  
Con la garganta abierta; un cuello que él tantas veces besó.  
  
A su lado Laura sigue jugando con el billete y ya hace mucho que no le mira, pero no le importa. Porque ni siquiera está ahí.  
 _ “-Derek, Kate está muerta. ¿Lo entiendes?” _  
_  
“Muerta.” _


	5. Petición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahí va el siguiente capitulo.  
> Sé que va todo un poco lento, pero espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios y kudos, porque realmente ayuda mucho ver que hay alguien al otro lado, y no os disculpeis por comentarios largos, me encanta leerlos (aunque no siempre respondo porque lo leo desde el teléfono y es incómodo del copón.
> 
> Besos a todas!

Normalmente el teléfono de Stiles tenía un único tono que sonaba bajo para no molestar demasiado.   
Antes de que hombres lobo, lagartos, cazadores y otra fauna y flora sobrenatural invadiera el pueblo de Beacon Hill apenas se molestaba en descolgar ya que, normalmente, eran llamadas de su padre, de Scott lloriqueando o de alguna compañía telefónica ofreciéndole ofertas que nunca le interesaban.    
Pero eso era antes; antes de que un hombre lobo de alma atormentada consiguiese su número y se dedicara a amenazarlo cuando no obtenía respuesta.    
Por eso Derek tiene un tono especial -para él solito- en el teléfono de Stiles, que no es otro que el estribillo de MEDS de placebo.    
Considera que le pega; o que le pega a él el hecho de tener que tomar medicación por culpa del alpha; de sus golpes, su manía de estrellarlo contra paredes, de casi provocarle ataques cardiacos a fuerza de amenazas, gritos, colmillos, sexo.    
  
Porque ese es su nuevo problema, que ha pasado casi una semana desde aquella noche (que ha acabado rebautizando en su cabeza como “la noche D” (“la noche de la gran bizarrada”, “la noche de ¿ _que cojones estoy haciendo_?” “la noche de ‘ _tu heterosxualidad se marcha por la puerta, dile adiós con la mano Stiles_ ’”) y no ha vuelto a saber nada de él.   
Y le jode estar ofendido con el tan femenino argumento de “ _ni siquiera me ha llamado_ ”.   
Pero es que está mal; no se puede aparecer en la habitación de alguien y desmontarle 16 años de inclinación sexual a base de caricias, mordiscos, gruñidos y ‘ _dios_ ’, empujones y después largarse para no aparecer en días.    
Días.   
Joder, si prácticamente ha estado contando las horas que le separan de aquellos instantes en que le tenía contra su cuerpo (más que simples instantes, Stiles, pero da igual; podrían haber sido eones y seguiría llamándolos ‘ _instantes_ ’), y eso hace que se sienta como basura.   
  
Porque al principio trataba de concentrar toda su líbido en Lydia; sus largas piernas, su pelo suelto, su sonrisa e incluso en aquella fotografía suya en bikini que guardaba de una excursión a unas calas; pero tras la joven siempre aparecía la imagen del lobo, dispuesto a robarle todo el maldito protagonismo en sus fantasías; y pese a que al principio se esforzaba para mantener a la joven en su mente e imaginarla susurrándole al oído todo lo que le gustaba estar con él en aquella cama, en apenas día y medio el alfa la había apalizado y sacado de ella, para después volver a meterse entre sus piernas para arrancarle la ropa, inmovilizarle las manos y obligarlo a hacer todo lo que en realidad quería hacer pero que, joder, su cerebro se horrorizaba con pensarlo siquiera.   
  
Y esa es su situación. Una en la que ya ni se esfuerza para que ninguna chica le sonría desde sus fantasías y rebusca entre millones de videos de porno gay a algún chaval que le recuerde a Derek y, joder, eso es mucho porno gay.   
De hecho siempre había creído que no había nada en internet que estuviese presente en más cantidad que la pornografía hetero. Gran error, porque solo por simple estadística numérica empezaba a creer que cada gay del mundo había hecho al menos un par de ellos.   
Media humanidad se da por el culo y él acaba de enterarse. Y de que modo. Joder.   
Le gruñe a la pequeña vocecita interior que conserva algo de cordura y le va preguntando de vez en cuando:¿ _Porque no hablas con tu padre_?   
  
Porque no, joder. Porque no es una maldita fase adolescente, porque lleva días más salido de lo que lo había estado en toda su corta vida y eso es demasiado, incluso lo sería para un ser sobrenatural. Porque el cabrón de Derek le había dejado durmiendo y ahora no le llama, y no sabe dónde está (tal vez cazando ardillas, o a otros adolescentes que también acabarán a un paso de la psicopatía por falta de riego en el cerebro, o luchando a muerte contra algún ser del averno, como la madre de Allison...ser lobo es jodidamente apasionante).   
Y Scott no le sirve de nada.    
¿Con quien se supone que tiene que hablar cuando tiene un problema el chico con el que todos hablan cuando tienen un problema?   
  
Suspira porque pese a que su reina del drama interior está completamente desatada es consciente de que con quien debe hablar, en el fondo, es con Derek; es lo lógico, lo maduro y lo correcto y, a fin de cuentas, tampoco es que aquella noche el lobo se comportase como un monje. La verdad es que le recuerda pasándoselo bastante bien.   
Pero los lobos huelen el miedo, y la desesperación y la líbido y la ansiedad y toda esa mierda; que no es que se necesite tampoco mucha ayuda de sentidos super desarrollados para oler las ganas que tiene de que el hombre lobo vuelva a arrinconarlo contra cualquier sitio para venderle otra vez la idea de que nadie que ha estado con un licántropo vuelve a disfrutar igual con un simple humano. Mierda, hasta el emperador de Japón debe estar oliendo eso.   
Solo necesita estar seguro de que podrá mantener la compostura cuando le tenga delante y que no va a babear ni a sudar frío ni nada de eso.   
Porque ya siente que ha perdido bastante dignidad permitiéndole entrar en sus sueños (cosa que se juró no hacer) para perder las manos entre su ropa.   
  
El día que su padre tenga que llevarle a un loquero presa de un ataque de nervios piensa culpar de todo al señor Hale, a ver si le encierran con una camisa de fuerza ‘ _eso es estúpido, Stiles, ya no hay psiquiátricos de esos_ ’ y no tiene que aguantar más mundo sobrenatural ni a sus habitantes violadores.   
Su corazón pierde un latido cuando la voz de Brian Molko le pregunta desde su teléfono “ _ **nene, ¿olvidaste tomar la medicación?**_ ” y lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es que Derek le ha oído.   
No, no puede leer la mente...o a lo mejor sí y nadie se lo ha dicho porque es una puta cosa de lobos...¿y leerla desde tan lejos?   
Mira sus vaqueros en la silla lacónicamente y, por un segundo, teme de verdad un posible don de la ubicuidad por parte del mayor. Pero no...aquello es una locura.   
No quiere leer el mensaje, no quiere verlo. Quiere que Derek se vaya a la mierda pero...¿y si le está diciendo de verse?    
Una segunda mirada más detenida al pantalón, como si fuese la primera vez que ve uno, antes de decidirse a revolver en el bolsillo con gesto nervioso.

“ ** _Mañana tenemos reunión.¿Vendrás?_** ”

Casi como acto reflejo Stiles alza una ceja. “ _¿Vendras?_ ”    
¿Era una petición, una invitación o que?   
Joder, Derek no pedía: ordenaba...y su idea de “ _invitación_ ” consistía en mandar a alguno de sus novatos a amenazarlo, pegarle, dejarle inconsciente y después secuestrarlo.   
  
Piensa en que contestarle.   
Piensa y piensa. Y mierda. Por primera vez en años todas las voces de su cerebro están en completo silencio, como si le mirasen desde una grada.    
Así que decide no decir nada y meditarlo durante la noche; porque sabe que no va a dormir, como también sabe que si al dia siguiente ve a Derek el lobo sabrá que no lo ha hecho.

Le hace una llamada perdida solo para demostrarse a si mismo que no tiene tanto miedo como en realidad tiene, y porque el pensamiento de que el alfa pueda pensar que le ignora no le hace gracia.   
Aun así tras colgar sonríe. Maldita sea, una invitación.   
Joder, no quiere ni plantearse que puedan ser malas noticias.    
Tiene una petición del hombre que no pide nunca nada a nadie. Una maldita y jodida petición.   
  
  



	6. Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ala, nuevo capitulo, he tardado unos días mas de lo que me gusta tardar pero he estado terminando trabajo >

Un suspiro bajo y ronco tratando de ir algo más despacio.   
Inútil aunque el ritmo se lo impone a si mismo, bajo las sábanas, aún incapaz de olvidar el maldito sentimiento de culpa que le recorre el espinazo cada vez que fantasea con que son las manos de Derek las que lo recorren entero. Pero lo necesita, joder, comienza a pensar que se volverá loco.   
  
Ni siquiera ha intentado dormir y pese a eso, marcando ya el reloj más de las cuatro de la mañana, no siente el más mínimo atisbo de sueño. Sabe que mañana se arrepentirá porque apenas tres horas le separan de comenzar las clases y que tras ellas deberá presentarse de nuevo frente al hombre lobo de alma atormentada que vaga por los bosques de Beacon hill vistiendo una vieja chaqueta de cuero y una mirada fría y llena de desdén, como si, con apenas 23 años hubiese conocido todas las miserias de la humanidad.   
  
A ver, que no se lo niega, que ha conocido unas cuantas. Vale.    
Que no debe ser fácil estar en su pellejo, pero...mierda, tampoco es como si ser “ _Stiles_ ” signifique vivir en una balsa de aceite. Algunas veces le cabrea la actitud de todos: como si cualquiera tuviera derecho a ser un capullo traumatizado por las circunstancias aciagas menos él, que precisamente es el único humano que hay metido en todo aquel fregado.   
Le han apalizado hombres lobo, cazadores, bichos verdes mutantes, humanos, y lobos alfa tamaño oso. Le han secuestrado, insultado, intimidado, amenazado y la factura de reparaciones de su jeep alcanza ya una cifra tan absurda que no sabe como devolverá a su padre.   
Y ahora para acabar el combo le habían cambiado de acera sin que él pudiese decir mucho al respecto, haciéndo que se planteara seriamente la existencia de alguna lesión neuronal tras tanto golpe en la cabeza que fuera la responsable de su más que exagerado interés de la última semana hacia el menor de la familia Hale.   
  
Bueno, una lesión neuronal ayudando a aquellas malditas y enormes manos rasposas que trata de recrear en su cerebro, pero no. Nada que ver con las que él tiene.   
Porque nada en él se parece a Derek; ni su aspecto, ni sus formas, ni siquiera su voz; se ve tan niño a su lado no puede evitar maldecir de forma grave.   
Recuerda el momento en que lo tenía, maldita sea...lo tenía encima, y su pecho le vibraba contra la piel a cada ronca y baja palabra surgida de entre sus labios, dientes, colmillos y usada para acariciarle bajo la mandíbula.   
¿Como de loco puedes volver a un adolescente con eso? al parecer mucho.   
  
Y al final la frustración le hace apartar las manos de su cuerpo, quedándose tumbado sobre la cama en silencio imitando al vitruvio, enfadado y aún caliente.   
No va a terminar esa noche. No va a dormir las dos horas y algo que restan antes de que el despertador se ponga a chillar, no va a moverse y desde luego no tratará de sentirse menos miserable.   
                                                      ..................................................................................................

 

Sabe que el sol brilla demasiado cuando nada más abrir los ojos, y que, por tanto no son las 7 de la mañana.   
Se incorpora atontado buscando con los ojos el lugar en el que se esconde el pequeño reloj digital que le sirve de alarma, para encontrarlo entre las sábanas, con las tripas en forma de pila arrancadas de su estómago por culpa de alguna batalla mantenida entre los dos de la que Stiles no recuerda nada.   
Pasan de las doce del medio día y se ha perdido casi todas las clases; bueno, todas, porque ya no piensa aparecer por el instituto, así que se vuelve a tumbar sin saber exactamente que hacer a continuación.

Su móvil tiene tres llamadas de Scott a las que no le apetece responder y otra de un número desconocido, así que le da prioridad absoluta a leer los últimos mensajes de twitter sin tratar siquiera de salir de entre las sábanas pese a las quejas de su estómago.   
Ya pensará después en una gran excusa que darle a su padre si se entera de su día de asueto ilegal, ahora es más importante trastear desde el teléfono las últimas novedades de la tienda en la que se compra figuritas de resina; o compraba, en aquel tiempo pretérito en el que no tenía que andar reparándole piezas a su coche.   
Sigue pensando en que respuesta darle a Derek, cuando ni siquiera es capaz de imaginarse a si mismo diciendo dos frases coherentes ‘sujeto-verbo-predicado, Stiles’ en el momento en que sus ojos caigan sobre la figura del lobo en (en el mejor de los casos) sudorosa camiseta blanca, cuando no directamente a torso descubierto y susurra su nombre; porque en una maldita semana se ha aficionado tanto a hacerlo como a robar pastel de chocolate de la cafetería del instituto a los 14 años.

Y casi escupe las entrañas por la boca cuando llaman a su ventana; pero no. Nononono...no es Derek.    
Él nunca llama de ese modo.   
Aún así el corazón le late como tras una carrera cuando se sienta de un salto para poder cruzar la mirada con el par de ojos azules que le observan, con gesto neutro,más allá del vidrio.   
-Isaac- se pregunta mientras abre el seguro si ese es el gran plan del Alfa: mandar a sus cachorros para secuestrarle si tarda en responder a sus llamadas. Pero el rubio con pinta de efebo atormentado solo junta ligeramente las cejas inclinando la cabeza, como si pudiese oír funcionar las neuronas dentro del cerebro de Stiles.   
-No me envia Derek-una sonrisa de medio lado, como si estar en aquella cornisa fuese lo más fácil del mundo para él y el humano se aparta como una invitación para hacerle entrar, que el otro acepta elegante.   
-¿Sabes? la última vez Erica me dió en la cabeza con una pieza de mi propio coche y después tiró mi cuerpo herido e inconsciente al contenedor de basura- una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Isaac, que centraba ahora su atención en los trastos acumulados en un estante junto al escritorio.   
-No soy tan expeditivo como Erica.   
-Pero supongo que no pasabas por mi cornisa dando un paseo casual- y por primera vez el lobo se yergue y le mira de frente. Y Stiles no lee amenaza en sus ojos sino algo que le asusta incluso más: curiosidad.   
-¿Que hay entre tú y Derek?

Así, de frente y sin despeinarse; y se queda con las manos en los bolsillos esperando respuesta, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.   
Y no. Niet, ni de coña.   
Si no había hablado de toda aquella locura con Scott no iba a hacerlo tampoco con el minion de bucles dorados que hacía de sombra al hombre lobo atormentado.

-¿Que..?   
-No intentes mentir. Llevas toda la semana taquicárdico y hueles a él- mira a su alrededor quitándose la chaqueta de forma lenta- esta habitación huele a él...y no huele a haber estado jugando al poker.   
-¿Es eso?¿Ahora te vas a meter en mi vida?¿cazar conejos por el bosque ya no es lo bastante divertido?   
-Derek está raro- un instante de duda y una sonrisa conciliadora- más raro de lo habitual.   
Y esa frase le hace callar; porque, bueno, los últimos acontencimientos demostraron que Isaac no era tan capullo como podía parecer a simple vista; solo un 40% capullo, pero de todos modos no tenía nada que comentar con él sobre su vida sexual ( _o ausencia de ella_ ).   
-Te agradezco la visita social, pero no tengo ningunas ganas de hablar de mi vida privada contigo.   
-Me estoy saltando química por estar aquí- como si él le hubiese pedido algo.

Le gruñe _él_ al lobo, ganándose una mirada de desdén, y habría seguido chillando cosas pero la voz de su padre les interrumpe desde el piso de abajo, y subiendo las escaleras.   
Le llama. Mierda.   
Lo sabe.   
Le han llamado del instituto para decirle que no ha aparecido por allí. _Mierda, mierda_...   
  
Y al salir de su cuarto sabe que le toca enfrentar al sheriff, y no al padre, de nuevo con cara de desilusión, como si no supiera que es lo que anda haciendo mal, pese a que Stiles le diga una y otra vez que nada.   
Y le ve buscar las palabras con las que comenzar de nuevo el discurso que ya los dos se saben demasiado bien; porque no es fácil, no es fácil cuidar de alguien como Stiles y hasta él mismo lo sabe.

-¿Que crees que debo decirte, Stiles?- y su tono está cansado y harto.- ¿Que puedo decirte para que hagas las cosas que debes hacer como deber hacerlas? ya no eres ningún niño.   
-Papá, por favor...   
-Dentro de poco serás mayor de edad ¿tengo que andar detrás de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer?   
Y Stiles no oye la puerta a sus espaldas hasta que Isaac empieza a hablar de forma dudosa. Por un momento se había hasta olvidado de él.

-Ha sido por mi...- se gira para verlo mantener la cabeza baja y el cuerpo ligeramente arqueado- Sheriff...    
-Tu eres...- y la expresión del hombre cambia el matiz de preocupación frente al segundo adolescente, al cual no esperaba.   
-Isaac...nos conocimos cuando mi padre murió, señor- y el cabrón es bueno. Vaya si es bueno. La imagen de alguien inocente y dolido, tan perfecta que hasta Stiles se la hubiese creído de no tener tan claro que aquel Peter Pan de camiseta negra tenía garras, colmillos y le aullaba a la luna.   
-Claro, Isaac...- y Stiles sabe que su padre no entiende; y que narices, él tampoco entiende. Pero calla, dejando seguir al otro.   
-Necesitaba hablar con...bueno...mi padre está muerto y desde entonces no acabo de centrarme- se encoge de hombros sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.- Ya he hablado con la psicóloga y me dice que es stress post traumático pero...   
-Por eso hablabas con mi hijo- lo dice como si le hubiese caído un peso de encima. Porque Stiles sabe que es demasiado padrazo como para decirle nada a un chaval que está tan roto como él lo estuvo hace no hace tanto.   
-No sabía con quien hablar y...lo siento- y eso hace asentir al sheriff con un suspiro antes de acercarse para porder besar la frente de su hijo- voy a encargar comida china. 

Isaac te quedas a comer- no es un ruego y el joven lobo queda abiertamente descolocado.

-Sí, señor.   
Después los dos le ven alejarse escaleras abajo; Stiles sintiéndose un poco mal por la mentira e Isaac con el corazón algo encogido. Pero claro, eso no lo va a reconocer.   
-Me debes una, perdedor- lo dice pasándole el brazo por los hombros, casi con gesto juguetón.   
-Derek me beso- no podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello. No. Desde luego que no- yo le besé...no sé qué mierda me pasa- reconoce con un lamento frustrado.


	7. Padre

Hay muchas cosas sobre una persona que no averiguas hasta que la tienes al lado el tiempo suficiente y te fijas en ella. Son tonterías a las que la gente no suele dar importancia pero que para un adolescente hiperactivo se convierten en nuevas distracciones con las que atontar el cerebro.  
  
Y Isaac en aquel momento, sentado tranquilamente a su mesa con el gesto algo perdido supone todo un nuevo mundo de estudio; desde su forma de cruzar los tobillos hasta la maestría que demuestra empuñando los palillos y que Stiles nunca ha logrado desarrollar.  
Le gusta el Wantún y apenas bebe agua.  
-Espero haber comprado bastante comida; mi hijo es un pozo sin fondo, así que imagino que tu también...  
-¡Hago mucho deporte!- la mirada del sheriff y el lobo le recorren un instante casi a la vez mientras traga los fideos que le cuelgan de la boca y no le permiten defenderse en condiciones.- Y además estoy creciendo.  
Ahora su padre pone los ojos en blanco mientras Isaac sonríe tímido.  
Tímido.  
  
El capullo de Isaac comportándose como un adolescente normal y retraído; y a todas luces sin fingir.  
Y antes de comenzar Stiles con el segundo bol de fideos su progenitor ya va por la mitad de aquella anécdota tan graciosa de cuando con sus compañeros de mili se perdieron en las playas de vete-a-saber-donde durante 4 días por inútiles y acabaron robando una ambulancia; historia que el adolescente ha oído hasta saberla muletillas incluídas pero qué hacer reír al rubio como nunca le había visto hacerlo antes.  
Porque jamás ha visto reír a Isaac: sonreír con aquel jodido deje psicópata sí...pero eso no era reír. Y tiene una risa bonita, contagiosa. Entre entrecierra los ojos enseñando sus dientes rectos y blancos convirtiéndose así en digno protagonista de algún cuadro renacentista.  
  
Esa es la verdad; que Isaac es guapo. Mucho. Y eso le hace fruncir el ceño nervioso mientras mastica otro ovillo de fideos; porque pasa el día con Derek y es un lobo como él.  
Peor, es su manada...su creación. El hombre lobo que no quiere a nadie le eligió para formar parte de su familia. Porque entrenan juntos, cazan juntos y viven juntos, y pese a que sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a decirle nada al rubio al respecto, su pierna izquierda se mueve nerviosa sin que él pueda hacer nada, hasta que los ojos azules se le clavan de forma interrogante, dejando claro que el cambio de actitud ha sido percibido, pero no entiende el porqué.  
  
Tal vez huele los nervios. O los celos. O vete a saber.  
Le sonríe como diciéndo que no pasa nada y sigue comiendo, pero ahora en su cabeza se recrean todas las horas de pornografía vistas las última semana, solo que poniendo a los dos lobos como protagonistas absolutos. Porque el cuello de Isaac es largo y su piel no tiene esos malditos lunares que Stiles tanto odia, sino algunas pecas que le hacen parecer algo más crío; y tiene el cabello rubio, rizado y eternamente perfecto mientras él tiene que raparse porque no hay Dios que logre que el suyo se quede en su sitio. Porque Isaac arrufa su nariz recta de forma graciosa mientras la de Stiles es como el resto de él: un desastre.  
  
-¿Va todo bien?- ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del momento en que su padre se ha levantado de la mesa y ha salido de la habitación. Seguramente rumbo a la cocina para buscar helado.  
-Sí, solo pensaba en Derek  
-Cálmate. Estará bien- Joder si es guapo.   
-Sí...er...luego vamos con él- siente el impulso completamente loco de preguntarle si entre el alfa y él ha habido algo aunque sabe de sobra que no es así, pero por suerte el sheriff el impide hacer la chorrada al volver con una de las tarrinas de helado de frambuesa XXL que se compran semanalmente en aquella casa y de las que o uno o el otro dan buena cuenta en pocos días.  
-Toma, es sorprendente que quedé aún más de medio tarro- y Stiles sabe que su padre ha adoptado mentalmente a Isaac solo por la forma de tenerle el bol, y le da ganas de decir que no es el chaval de 16 años desamparado y solo en el mundo que él cree. Pero lo jodido es que sí lo és.  
-Gracias señor- hay padres guays que te corrigen y te dicen eso de “por favor, no me llames señor...si me llamas señor yo me giro buscando a mi padre”, pero el sheriff no es de esos; a él le gusta el respeto en ese sentido y le gusta que el rubio se lo tenga.  
-Sé que a lo mejor me meto donde no me llaman pero ¿como van tus notas este semestre?- y es casi imperceptible pero los hombros del lobo suben ligeramente mientras parece buscar una respuesta en algún rincón de su cerebro.  
-Bien. Va bien...normal...no se...  
-Dices que tienes problemas de concentración. A lo mejor dadas las circunstancias puedes pedir que tus evaluaciones sean...no sé...de otro modo.  
-Bueno. De momento tengo un margen bastante grande, señor- sonríe dudoso. Algo pasa. Stiles lo sabe y sabe que su padre también lo sabe.  
-Menos en química. Es cabrón nos odia a todos.- Una mirada desaprobadora en parte por entrometerse, en parte por insultar a un profesor le hace callar y volver a esconderse tras la montaña de helado.   
-Si necesitas ayuda pásate por casa cuando quieras. A mi se me dan bien estos temas y aunque no lo parezca Stiles aprueba aunque jamás le vea con un libro abierto- y ve la mano de su progenitor hundirse un segundo en los rizos rubios y entonces tiene claro que acaban de recoger al perrito de forma oficial. Si su padre supiera...  
-Gracias. Le ayudo a recoger- tal vez Isaac no está acostumbrado a aquel tipo de muestras de afecto y por eso casi se escabulle a la cocina con una pila de platos en cuanto la mano se aparta de su cabeza, o quizás echa de menos a su padre. O un poco de todo.  
Y los dos sentados en la mesa le oyen poner los platos en el lavavajillas, pero saben que es mejor no ir, hasta que, tras unos minutos de silencio su padre pregunta al aire en tono jovial si alguien quiere café o té.  
  
Él no quiere nada, así que les deja en el sofá un rato mientras piensa en que hacer durante los 40 minutos que faltan antes de salir rumbo a la casa del gran lobo solitario.  
Y solo se le ocurre tumbarse en la cama a esperar mientras en los altavoces del ordenador comienza a sonar “Changing of the guards” en una versión algo más festiva de the gaslight anthem que le hace cerrar los ojos.  
  
 _ Sixteen years  
Sixteen banners united over the field  
Where the good shepherd grieves  
Desperate men, desperate women divided  
Spreading their wings 'neath falling leaves. _ _  
_  
  
A su madre le gustaba la original y eso hacía que él no pudiese oírla a no ser que le apeteciera acabar hundido en el gran pozo de la depresión absoluta.  
Cierra los ojos pero las palabras siguen reflejándose en sus labios sin ruido alguno, convertidas solo en un gesto leve y un suave ritmo en la mano.  
  
 _ Fortune calls  
I stepped forth from the shadows to the marketplace  
Merchants and thieves, hungry for power, my last deal gone down  
She's smelling sweet like the meadows where she was born  
On midsummer's eve near the tower. _  
  
Y está relajado. Está mejor.  
O no.   
Está muerto de puto miedo, así que empieza a trabajar en un discurso; algo que decirle a Derek, algo de memoria, contundente y seguro que le evite balbucear como un imbécil, pero en casi media hora lo único que se le ocurre es “he estado pensando en tí”.  
Porque es la verdad. Porque es lo único que hay.  
Porque es lo único que ha hecho en todos aquellos días.  
-¿Stiles?- no se mueve al oír la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta pero le responde con un gruñido- tu amigo se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, creo que estaba reventado. Yo voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Necesitas algo?- un polvo con un hombre lobo. Con arañazos, mordiscos, gemidos y mucho sudor. Algo muy sucio. Pero claro, eso no se compra en una tienda.  
-No, papá.- Y le oye marcharse arrastrando los pies.  
  
No se mueve hasta que el motor del coche suena lejos y entonces baja a ver a Isaac que efectivamente está sentado en su sofá con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda y la cabeza ladeada. Y aprovecha para acabar de observar todas aquellas cosas que antes no ha podido acabar de ver mientras recoge la taza de té a medio terminar de la mesa; que la camiseta que lleva es vieja aunque cuidada y los bajos de su pantalón están arreglados a base de grapas, porque debían irle algo grandes.  
Eso le lleva a pensar en el padre que a él le queda y en que probablemente el peter pan que tiene de okupa en el sofá agradecería tener, tal vez.  
Suspira y va a la cocina buscando el móvil en su bolsillo.

-¿Derek?  
- _Stiles ¿ha pasado algo?_ \- por un segundo la voz del hombre lobo  suena alarmada, quizás porque le oye susurrar y eso le hace soltar una carcajada. Y casi sacar el corazón por la boca.   
-No, no. No te preocupes- suspiro- es solo..Llamo para decirte que Isaac está conmigo. No anda muy fino y se acaba de quedar dormido en mi sofá. Imaginate.- Ahora es Derek quien resopla y Stiles sabe que ha puesto los ojos en blanco.- Mañana es sábado. Por la mañana estamos allí los dos como un clavo, te lo prometo.  
- _De acuerdo. Sin problemas_ \- por un momento al humano le extraña la ausencia de preguntas en la línea “y que demonios hace Isaac en tu casa” hasta que recuerda que de algún modo todos conforman una gran familia disfuncional de cojones en la mente del lobo. Hasta él.  
Y su corazón se acelera hasta dolerle.  
-He estado pensando en tí, ¿sabes?-y ese era todo el gran discurso ensayado, señoras y señores.  
- _Yo también_ \- y por su tono sabe que ‘oh dios’ ha sonreído.- _Descansad los dos hoy. Llamaré a los demás para que vengan mañana. Creo que Erica te agradecerá la noche libre._  
-Que traiga algo para desayunar.  
- _Se lo diré. Pero no confíes en ello_ \- y está al borde del infarto, sonriendo como un idiota y con la cara rojo brillante por ser aquella la conversación más larga que ha tenido con el alfa sin gritos, amenazas ni gente intentando matarles por medio.  
Y ha pensado en él.  
Oh mierda, ¿como espera que pase la tarde?¿y la noche?  
Casi tiene la tentación de decirle que se pase de madrugada para contarle cómo ha estado pensando en él exactamente. Pero no. Primero toca hablar....además no va a hacerlo con su padre en casa.  
-Bueno...  
- _Bueno.._.- casi puede imaginar a Derek sentado en el porche de su casa ruinosa- _descansa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame._  
-Tranquilo. Sólo solo es media tarde. Podré contener a un lobo adolescente.  
Más despedidas torpes y al final cuelga.  
Sus piernas tiemblan.  
No puede borrarse la sonrisa de la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tontos están estos dos xD.  
> La canción que escucha Stiles orginalmente es de bob dylan, no se porque me imagino a su madre así con un toque hippie XD y se me ocurrió hacer el salto generacional y que él la oyese cantada por un grupo moderno (de echo el cover existe.
> 
> Aparte de eso, decir solo que Stiles y Isaac son mis pjs favoritos de la serie y por eso el rubio está danzando por ahi; porque quiero que la familia del sheriff le adopte y tenga un padre como dios manda, joder TT__TT (y a stiles de hermano )


	8. Odio

Lleva 7 partidas seguidas al tetris superando dos veces su propio récord y ya va por la octava cuando unos pasos subiendo la escalera a toda velocidad le obligan a agudizar el oído sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Hola bella durmiente- no ve la cara de horror de Isaac cuando este se apoya en el marco de su puerta pero la imagina. Nenaza.  
-Me he dormido, joder...el entrenamiento...Derek me va a...- sea cual sea la lista de cosas que piense que el lobo le hará cuando lo pille por banda seguro que no es ni la mitad de interesante que la de Stiles.  
-Le he llamado y nos disculpé hasta mañana a primera hora, relájate. Hay batido de plátano en la nevera- cuatro líneas desaparecen en la pantalla tras marcar tetris por quinta vez en aquella partida.  
-¿Y no ha dicho nada? o sea, normalmente...-Stiles decide cerrar el juego para poder dedicarle al rubio una de sus mejores miradas de “¿Quién es el perdedor ahora, listo?” haciéndolo suspirar- mierda, pero tú querías verle.

La afirmación derrotada, algo arrepentida del licántropo le hace encogerse de hombros, porque sí, es cierto, joder estaba desesperado por tener a Derek frente a frente (o encima, o debajo, no-Stiles-no-sigas-por-ahí) pero la verdad es que tiene el cerebro tan blando como su padre y Isaac le había parecido un niño desprotegido y falto de horas de sueño al verlo hecho un ovillo en su sofá aunque ahora le tenga entrecerrando los ojos con malicia en el marco de la puerta, como meditando un instante antes de coger la chaqueta de Stiles y tirarsela por la cabeza.  
-Venga, vamos. Te llevo a verle y me largo.  
-Por Dios, no te preocupes ahora por eso, son casi las 9 de la noche.  
-Joder, vamos te digo. Te prometo que no me quedo a escuchar,-un segundo de duda- no quiero oír nada de lo que pase en esa casa...  
-¿Quieres ayudarme?- alza la ceja juguetón ante la sonrisa con los dientes apretados del licántropo.  
-Favor por favor, no quiero deberte nada- rasca entre sus rizos tratando de recordar dónde ha puesto su cazadora oscura. - Además, si esta noche le cansas lo suficiente tal vez mañana me rompa menos huesos- y tras decir eso suelta una última carcajada y sale de la habitación sin esperarle, rumbo al jeep.  
-En el fondo eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?- y sonríe juguetón porque no está enfadado de verdad con él; no sabe siquiera si es capaz de volver a estarlo. Espera que esa nueva y extraña relación no se vuelva como la que tiene con Scott, quien ahora puede hacerle cualquier cosa porque sabe que siempre acaba perdonándosela. uhm.

Y en el coche hablan de nada; de lacrosse, de música, de algún programa de MTV y del nuevo peinado de Rihanna. Le caen un par de puyas más pero la ignora porque sabe que si se cabrea tendrá recohineo todo el viaje.  
Pero el bosque se acaba (se tenía que acabar tarde o temprano) dejándoles frente a la antigua y oscura cueva del lobo, que tiene forma de casa quemada, como el atrezzo de una película o un videojuego de zombies.  
No se molestan en esconderse en modo alguno, pero Derek no sale a la puerta a esperarlos como siempre. Todo sigue en calma y tranquilo.

-¿Derek?- e incluso vacío. Vacío sí...probablemente el estúpido está cazando ciervos en vez de esperar a ver si en algún ataque infantiloide adolescente ha tenído la idea de cruzarse el bosque de noche para conseguir un polvo.  
-Mierda ¿donde habrá ido?¿está en casa?  
-No hay nadie, y tampoco le oigo por los alrededores.  
-No me jodas- un gruñido descontento de Stiles, porque tal vez que tal vez hubiese sido mejor llamar para anunciar la visita en lugar de jugar al romántico y presentarse a las bravas.  
-Y su teléfono está sobre esa mesa, así que...  
-Joder- y Isaac le dedica otra de sus miradas. Esas que Stiles no acaba de saber muy bien cómo interpretar porque todavía no le conoce lo suficiente y los lobos son gente complicada.

-Quédate aquí, voy a buscarle- es lo único que dice tras un breve gruñido, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la arboleda tras el rastro del alfa, y él tiene que obedecer como un estúpido porque no tiene superpoderes mutantes con los que recorrer el bosque a las tantas de la madrugada tras un licántropo de forma efectiva, así que solo le queda eso. Esperar...y bueno...tal vez reconocerse mentalmente que no es cosa de llamar o no llamar, sinó de que no fué tan buena idea venir al fin y al cabo, que han sido demasiado inocentes al pensar que Derek estaría durmiendo en su camita a las 10 de la noche como un buen lobo.

Mira a su alrededor y la fría mansión de los Hale le parece casi amenazadora; hollín, humedad y crujidos de madera porque sí. Imagina al moreno solo allí en medio, cuando no hay nadie alrededor ante quien deba aparentar ser el gran jefe de la manada y el resultado es triste, oscuro y extraño.  
Como el propio Derek.

Sus propios pasos le tensan mientras avanza hacia las escaleras, porque, la verdad, no ha visto más de esa casa que el recibidor y el comedor y tal vez, solo tal vez, la parte de arriba no sea digna de una película de terror. Quiere pensar en ello, quiere imaginar que hay algo de luz en la vida de aquel chico grandullón que se le había colado entre las sábanas haciéndose dueño absoluto de su cerebro en pocos segundos hacía apenas una semana. Aquel gruñón irritante de quien nadie parecía saber más allá del nombre y las trágicas condiciones en las que había perdido a su família. Bueno, y que no era humano, pero en fin, tal como estaban las cosas eso ya daba un poco igual.  
No quiere que la imagen de Derek solo en el bosque como un perro perdido sea la realidad, por más que a éste el mundo parezca molestarlo y lo demuestre una y otra vez con la actitud de “da un paso más y te hago trozos”. Porque ahora a Stiles le importa: le importa desde que le apretó contra la pared, le importa desde que sintió que su cuerpo era más cálido que el de ningún humano, le importa desde que lo oyó sonreír a través del auricular de un teléfono; desde que supo que besaba mejor que nadie pese a no haber besado jamás a otra persona.  
Desde que al perderle las manos por la piel le había enseñado que los lobos pueden ser los seres más atentos del mundo.  
Vale, está algo más que colado. Está muy colado y eso debería empezar a preocuparle, porque claro, él es mayor, hosco, oscuro y los días de luna llena saca garras y colmillos, pero no lo hace.  
Casi se siente como Bella asaltando el ala oeste del castillo de la bestia cuando llega al último peldaño y gira lentamente la cabeza esperando ver algo.  
Pero no. La decoración de arriba sigue estrictamente el estilo de la de abajo, aunque con ligeramente menos hollín. 

Una única puerta abierta a su derecha le muestra un baño desarreglado con un tendedero del que cuelgan un par de pantalones y al menos tres camisetas, sacados sin duda de la lavadora destartalada que se sitúa en el centro de la sala. Y eso le hace sonreír, imaginar a Derek haciendo cosas normales de chico normal, sin cazadores ni vida arruinada. Algo tan mundano como una colada.  
Toma aire antes de mirar una larga fila de puertas frente a él, éstas todas cerradas y suspira porque sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, que se la va a ganar pero bueno..si no le mató el kalima...¿que demonios?  
Empuja la que tiene más cerca sin pensarlo demasiado, porque ya está entreabierta, haciéndola crujir con un sonido lastimero para dar con lo que parece un viejo estudio de estantes de libros comidos por la humedad llenando las paredes. Una habitación sencilla que en otro tiempo debió ser bonita; el estudio que sabe que a su padre le gustaría tener para trabajar y en el que puede imaginarse a cualquiera de los de Derek consultando facturas, revisando las notas de sus hijos o coleccionando libros sobre magia y licantropía.

Un gran escritorio de caoba en el centro de la habitación impertérrito, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él. Tiene papeles viejos, enmohecidos y acartonados a los que cubre el polvo de seis años, y Stiles se siente como un viajero en el tiempo: como debió sentirse Howard Carter al entrar en la tumba de Tutankamon, o algo. Como estar en un lugar fuera del tiempo, ver un pedazo de vidas que ya no existían.

Aparta los ojos de la mesa para clavar la mirada en lo que al instante no comprende pero un segundo después le encoge el corazón hasta que siente dolor: un colchón. Algo tan sencillo y que dice tanto.  
Un colchón individual viejo sin más cobertura que una desastrada sábana que no debería estar en aquel estudio, casi escondido tras la puerta.  
Lo aprieta sintiendo los muelles rotos rechinar bajo su mano; porque huele a Derek y eso lo siente pese a no tener un olfato super desarrollado; porque él duerme allí, cerca de sus padres en aquel modo y ese pensamiento le obliga a apartarse como si todo quemara de repente y salir de la habitación para tratar de encontrar el aire perdido, doblándose sobre si mismo para apoyar los brazos sobre sus muslos como cuando acabas de correrr: pero no ha corrido. Sabe que solo es ansiedad.

Ni siquiera se plantea no abrir la segunda puerta tras la cual se dibuja una habitación que es distinta, está más limpia y ha sido habitada recientemente.  
Le falta el colchón a la cama y sabe que es el que ha visto en el estudio, pero no es el cuarto de Derek; es el de una chica.  
Hay ropa nueva, un cepillo para el pelo y un par de botas; así como maletas y algunas libretas que no llevan allí demasiado.  
Y sabe que es la habitación de Laura. Por eso decide no tocar nada y salir como si nunca hubiese estado allí, dirigiendo sus pasos a la tercera habitación cuya puerta resiste cuatro veces su intento de abrirla porque la madera se ha hinchado por la humedad y por seis años sin moverse, pero al final, con un seco CLAC cede a los empujones.  
Sabe que ha encontrado la habitación de Derek casi antes de abrir los ojos; porque huele a él, a un él de hace muchos años.

La habitación de un chico de 16 años en la que se acumulan más libros de los que Stiles había imaginado nunca que tendría.   
La ropa desordenada sobre la silla, polvorienta y amarilleada, y una mochila de instituto de la que sobresalen libretas.  
Coje una solo para descubrir que Derek es bueno en química, y tiene una letra limpia y ordenada; y se siente triste porque entiende por primera vez como era la vida del lobo antes del gran incendio.  
Porque ahí están sus cosas, tal cual estaban el día que la casa ardió: resguardadas porque el fuego se había cebado sobre todo en la planta baja dejándolas congeladas en el tiempo; en una habitación que no se había abierto, probablemente desde que el propio Derek dejase aquella mochila ahí para después marchar con Laura de fin de semana, prometiendo a su madre no hacer ninguna barbaridad y quizás una llamada cuando llegasen al destino. 

Deja la libreta en su sitio y sigue rebuscando con los ojos por las estanterías; y ve una pelota de baseball, un coche teledirigido y algunas fotos de un Derek mas joven junto con gente a la que no conoce.   
Y sobre la cama un libro raído parece llamarle, obligándole a sonreír cuando lo tiene entre sus manos y hace crujir las páginas al pasarlas. Porque él ha leído aquel libro; porque se lo regaló su madre al cumplir los 12 años en una edición más sencilla que aquella, porque “la guía del autoestopista galáctico” es un gran libro y porque en la primera página unas letras escritas en vieja tinta de boli negro le aprietan un poco más el corazón: 

“Aunque seas un gruñón siempre compartiría contigo mi toalla. -L-”

Y está a punto de dejarlo donde lo encontró pero algo le golpea violentamente, siente sus pies separarse del suelo y durante unos instantes no sabe lo que ocurre; sólo oye un estruendo terrible y de repente está en la planta de abajo, con la espalda apretada contra la pared y unos ojos rojos encendidos mirándole fijamente.   
Se ahoga.   
Se está ahogando.  
Maldita sea, va a morir.

Puede sentir la presión aumentar y como su cara se vuelve roja.  
Una garra entorno a su cuello le corta el aire; y trata de decir algo, de hacer pie en el suelo, de librarse apretándo la muñeca con sus manos, pero ésta le parece hecha de piedra.   
Y duele.   
Lo único que consigue es emitir un quejido agónico y agudo más digno de un gatito que de un humano de casi setenta kilos de peso.  
Solo un golpe contra ambos derriba a Derek haciéndolos caer y este se gira furioso buscando el origen

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Derek?- Isaac entre ellos en su forma de lobo trata de recuperar el aliento-¿es que te has vuelto loco? ¡es Stiles!¡Casi le matas, animal!

Y esas palabras parecen hacer reaccionar al alfa, que parpadea volviendo a su estado para encontrarse frente a dos adolescentes aterrorizados. Mira a Stiles sentado en el suelo, que apenas puede disimular el sonido que hacen sus dientes y no entiende lo que ha ocurrido; porque hace demasiados años que no pierde el control de aquel modo, y se acerca para tocarle porque huele a sangre y no llega a ver la herida, pero instintivamente el chico retrocede hacia la pared empujándose con los talones y el cuerpo de Isaac se tensa poniéndose en guardia, aunque sepa que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad en un combate real.  
Y los dos jóvenes ven la duda en el alfa, e incluso su miedo, y le ven salir sin decir nada más, dejándolo todo en silencio tras él durante unos segundos.

-Mierda, Stiles, ¿como estás?

Es esa frase la que le golpea sacándolo del trance mientras el rubio le aparta la camiseta buscando el origen de la hemorragia.  
Tiene las garras clavadas en el hombro y la base del cuello. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento ha sido pero es doloroso y hace que su sangre empiece a empapar la camiseta.  
-No...no- tiene un nudo en la garganta mucho calor detrás de las orejas.  
-Tranquilo, no es muy grave, vamos a tu casa...yo me encargo.

La voz de Isaac suena lejana. Le encantaría decir que es maravilloso no ser por una vez el que se está comiendo el marrón de todo pero no puede. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento se ha puesto a llorar de miedo como un crío.  
Porque en los ojos de Derek, durante un segundo ha leído odio real. Porque sabe que todo es culpa suya por ser siempre el metomentodo que prefiere pedir perdón que pedir permiso y eso trae consecuencias. Porque teme que el lobo no quiera volver a verle, porque necesita a Derek pero sus piernas tiemblan con solo recordar como le escrutaban aquellos malditos ojos rojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La guia del autoestopista galactico es una novela de Scifi que realmente recomiendo si no la conoceis. Obviamente la dedicatoria de Laura tiene que ver con la trama XD


	9. León

No es del todo consciente del viaje de vuelta a casa, solo se siente como flotando en una nube porque su cabeza va tan rápido, o tan lento que apenas logra seguir ninguno de los hilos que enredan su cerebro hasta ahogarlo.  
Ni siquiera sabe cuando le ha dado a Isaac las llaves de su coche, pero debe haberlo hecho porque el rubio conduce ahora el todoterreno a gran velocidad por el bosque.  
Tal vez se estrellen. Tal vez.  
Isaac sobreviviría gracias a sus poderes de mutante y él acabaría bajo tierra, feliz y sin preocupaciones.  
Quizás desea estrellarse.  
Pero no, no en esta noche al menos; porque los reflejos del rubio son buenos y sus dotes de conductor no están mal tampoco.  
-Vamos Stiles, tu padre no está en casa.  
-¿Ha vuelto a quedarse en la comisaría?- habla como si estuviese borracho. Borracho y dolorido por un zarpazo en el cuello que quema y escuece- joder, no debería echarse tantas horas.  
Siente al lobo moverle como si solo fuese un muñeco de algodón; porque en el fondo no es otra cosa para él; ni más ni menos y ni siquiera intenta revolverse o decir algo gracioso.  
Su sarcasmo ha cerrado la persiana, echado el candado y probablemente está llorando en algún rincón.  
Vale, eso es gracioso.

-Stiles, vamos. Ve hablando joder...me estás asustando.  
¿Para decir que? ¿Sobre que? él siempre habla de nada y en general eso no le molesta, pero no aquella noche. No tiene ganas de hablar.  
Y cierra los ojos mientras Isaac, llaves en mano, le sostiene forcejeando con la cerradura de forma nerviosa. Todavía le dice cosas, pero apenas puede oírle.  
Es algo lejano, cada vez más lejano. Y ya no puede abrir los ojos.

…..........

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta- es la primera frase que logra oír con nitidez tras ni sabe cuanto tiempo de silencio absoluto primero seguido por murmullos lejanos e inconexos.  
Siente como si tuviese la mayor resaca de la historia de la humanidad y la piel de su cuello arde bajo la gasa con esparadrapo que alguien debe haberle puesto porque está claro que no ha aparecido allí por generación espontánea.  
Un par de voces murmuran algo en tono tranquilizador hacia la primera y sabe al momento que quien está abajo hecho un completo energúmeno es Scott.

Bueno, solo ha necesitado el ataque de un alfa furioso para que su amigo le quitase las manos de encima a la novia y viniese a hacerle caso. Sonríe.  
-Vamos, Scott, cálmate- lo dice en tono normal, como si el moreno estuviese con él en la habitación y no en el piso de abajo con unas cuantas puertas cerradas entre los dos; tener un amigo lobo es un arma de doble filo, pero mira, en aquel momento agradece no tener que chillar para hacerle aparecer por la puerta con un gesto tan preocupado en la cara que le parece hasta dramático, seguido más prudentemente por Issac y Erica.  
-Mierda Stiles, te he despertado...- y él desde la cama mueve la cabeza al tiempo que da unos golpecitos en el colchón para invitarle a tomar asiento.- Aún tienes fiebre...-Stiles se toca él mismo la frente y frunce el ceño en tono de pregunta, pero su amigo se limita a encoger los hombros y tragar saliva- lo huelo.  
-Estoy bien, solo algo mareado.  
-La señora McCall nos dió antiinflamatorios para tí, dijo que si no mejorabas al acabar el turno se pasaría a verte- Erica rodea la cama hasta quedar a la izquierda de esta para después pasarle la mano por la mejilla- ¿te duele?  
Lo que le duele es su maldito orgullo, pero bueno, no va a entrar en eso, así que niega, se rasca un ojo y sopesa mentalmente cuanto de la historia les ha contado Isaac a los dos lobos que ahora rodean su cama.  
-¿Derek está bien?  
-Que jodan a Derek- no espera ni el tono explosivo ni el volumen que Scott usa para responder, o acallar su frase...porque apenas le deja terminar, y eso le hace dar un pequeño salto en el colchón.  
-¡Scott!- sin duda Isaac se ha convertido en su salvador del día. Se hace el silencio hasta que el aludido baja los ojos apretando los labios, sin duda dándole la razón al rubio.

Joder, tiene que estar muy preocupado.

-Fuí a su casa pero no había nadie- Stiles piensa en que no sabía que Erica pudiese hablar en un tono tan dulce, acariciándole el brazo de forma suave. La verdad es que hasta hacía nada hubiese preferido que fuese Lydia la chica que se sentara junto a él en la cama, pero extrañamente en aquel momento no habría cambiado a la loba rubia por ninguna otra.  
-Seguro que está dándose cabezazos contra algo, el muy imbécil.  
Y de nuevo silencio. Él hablaría pero se está quedando KO otra vez con el antiinflamatorio, Scott parece realmente muy cabreado con Derek...o con él...o con alguien...y los dos lobos rubios a todas vistas no saben muy bien donde meterse.  
-¿Habeis comido algo? hay sobras y cosas en la nevera...prepararía algo pero...  
-¿Tu tienes hambre?  
Definitivamente no está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.  
-En serio, largaos, dejadme respirar- le tira uno de los cojines a Isaac para que se vayan a la porra un rato todos. Con cariño. Pero a la porra- aún no estoy agonizando.- Y no es hasta que se queda solo que vuelve a tumbarse para disfrutar del poco rato del que es consciente que dispondrá antes de que Scott vuelva a estar merodeando por su puerta en busca de respuestas. Sabe que sólo se ha callado y ha salido porque alguna idea estúpida le ronda el cerebro. En fin.

Se hace el silencio y su habitación parece más grande que nunca, casi tan grande como la veía cuando era un niño que se escondía bajo las mantas de monstruos imaginarios. Irónico. Casi cruel.  
Porque Stiles no se recuerda como un niño especialmente valiente: bocazas sí; listillo, travieso...pero no especialmente valiente.  
Una sonrisa al recordarse a si mismo saltando la verja de la señora Simmons para saquear el viejo manzano del jardín. Cuanta paciencia había tenido aquella vieja señora con él.  
Y al cerrar los ojos casi vé de nuevo la casa frente a él tal como estaba entonces; grande, blanca, y brillante en los días de verano anteriores a que su madre enfermase.

Porque él apenas tenía 8 o 9 años cuando todo se fué al carajo. Pero recuerda, en especial no sabe por que lleva un buen rato siendo observado por unos ojos oscuros y lejanos entre la neblina de sus memorias.  
Los ojos de un perro grande llamado León que siempre estaba atado en el patio trasero de la señora Simmons como guardián al que solo soltaban cuando no había nadie en la casa, bastante grande y flaco, con aspecto de lobo maltrecho.  
No era un animal agresivo. Al principio parecía querer saludar y jugar con los niños que siempre andaban merodeando por los alrededores y claro, eso no gustaba al señor Simmons quien había pagado por algo que diese miedo.

y como por arte de magia a los pocos meses nadie podía acercarse a aquel perro. En aquel momento Stiles no había entendido lo que pasaba. Solo podía pensar en que León era un perro malo, o loco o lo que fuese...y daba miedo, hasta que ni dos años más tarde la historia acabó como todos los padres ya imaginaban que acabaría: un niño entrando a escondidas para recuperar una pelota al que tuvieron que sacar en ambulancia y tardó 7 meses en volver a caminar. León fué sacrificado al día siguiente.  
No había sido hasta años después que Stiles había comprendido el cambio de actitud del animal tras una conversación fortuita con su padre: la frustración del señor Simmons, las palizas dadas a un animal bueno para que se volviese malo, así como la ausencia absoluta de cariño hacia él para convertirle en un “buen guardián”.  
Un perro que no era malo, que únicamente se replegaba asustado y solo, mordiendo a los que se acercaban a él para que no le hiciesen más daño.

Y entonces piensa en Derek en aquella casa y extrañamente todo tiene demasiado sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este capitulo solo decir que el perro León existió de verdad y era el pastor alemán mas bonito que he visto.


End file.
